Ladies Night
by strong man
Summary: The girls have bonded so much over the years and now it's time to relax...or is it? Tina, Christie and Helena are holding their deepest secrets from each other but will soon be unfolded


**_This is my first and favorite action movie of one of the best kung-fu movies of all time, DOA: Dead or Alive._**

 ** _Description:_** I watched two times and every time I see Tina and Christie, I just feel hopeful inside like when they had that lesbian scene that lasted for a few seconds which made me kinda mad but oh well and Tina hating pretending who she's not and broke up with Zack.

 ** _Pairing:_** Tina Armstrong/Christie Allen/Helena **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

 ** _Date:_ ** May 5 2011

It's been exactly 10 years since the girls joined DOA together, it turned out to be a scam but it did help the girls become really good friends and all as well but sadly all things must come to an end. The five have broken up with their boyfriends over stalking and had been regretting ever since.

* * *

Christie was sitting up in her hotel room getting ready for Ladies Night, she was wearing beautiful black dress and when she was done, she looked in the mirror and turned all the way around but she was tearing up "No more tears, this is your night...you've got to make the most of it" She said holding it in while putting her hair back.

 _Note that she had been crying for four days straight._

Just then, she heard a knock on the door "Christie, you almost ready" Helena said in a red dress with Tina in a blue one. Christie rushed to the mirror "I'll be out in a minute" She said applying some make-up on her cheeks, eye-brows and polished her names black to match her dress.

The two waited until Helena broke the silence "I sure wish Kasumi was here" She said as her arms were crossed. "Yeah but Hayabusa was ordered for her to stay guarded at the palace after finding her brother.

"I know Donovan was a fake in all but I'm not and from what I saw, she is the most athletic I've ever known despise being a princess' She said to Tina until the door opened up. I'm ready" She said smiling while spinning around slowly.

That moment was when Tina was at a loss for words to be spoken "You look absolutely beautiful" Helena said after clearing her throat then looked at Tina before snapping her finger in front of her.

She turned back into reality by blinking twice "You okay darling? She said. "I'm fine" She said after shaking her head. "Well, are we going to get going or what? Helena said urging to get her partying on.

"Sure, let's do this thing" Christie said before the three went to the elevator and while doing so Tina slightly leaned back carefully to look at Christie's ass. Christie looked at her in the process and smiled lightly " Tina" She said but it was after she stood straight up again "everything okay cause you've been weird ever since I put on this dress?

I'm fine but thanks for asking" The cowgirl with a fake smile then Christie faced forward.

They made it to the elevator and all three went inside, Christie pressed the number 1 which is Lobby then the doors closed and random music started playing then as they were heading down, Helena sneaking a peek at her friend's boobs and again Christie smiled, she seemed to like the attention she was getting, something that Max never did

The ding was heard, the elevator opened and they got out "Come on" Christie said and the three went to the counter "We would like a limo please' Helena said asking the manager while smiling "Sure...anything for a lovely lady like yourself" The white man said pulling out the phone to call a limbo driver "Hello, can I get a limo for three very pretty girls at OZO Wesley" He said. After he gave the time, the man hung up" Your limonene will be here in 5 minutes" He said.

"Thank you kindly" Tina and the three went into the powder room to freshen up. The man thought that girl in the back dress might be the "One".

* * *

Inside the restroom, the three girls looked into the mirrors to check themselves "Ya'll think that DOA place was a little strange" Tina said. "What do you mean? Christie asked. "Come on you guys should know for a fact that ain't no building that damn tall on no little-ass island" He said. "You just figured this out now" Helena said after laughing.

"I got blinded" She said. "Yeah, a lots of scams will do that to ya" Helena said checking her eye-brows. "I can't believe we were so stupid into thinking that DOA was to improve our strengths" Tina said feeling guilty. "Totally, let's never just jump to conclusions next time" Christie said.

"You got it girl" Tina said. "You said it" Helena said and a horn honked outside. "That must be the limo" Christie said and they all went out one by one then out the door.

"Hope you come back soon, Christie" The man said and she blew a kiss to him just to shut him up. The limo driver and waiting for them to walk down the steps before opening the door for them.

Each said thank you before he closed the door and running back to the drivers seat. "This is so exciting" Helena said "going to a party with two of my best friends in the world" She said putting her arms around the two.

The driver looked into his review mirror to adjust it but spotted Tina Armstrong talking with her friends and he seemed to have beef with her. "Hey...excuse me but we never did catch your name" Tina said causing the two curious.

"You'll know soon enough" He said to her and without suspension, Tina just shrugged her shoulders then Christie tapped her friend's shoulder making Tina looked at her. "Tina, I got to tell you something. She asked putting her hair back.

"Sure, shoot" The cowgirl said but Christie was nervous as shit cause she didn't know how she would react, what if she rejects her" She thought for a while. "Uh...I'm just glad that we're all friends" She said lying.

Tina smiled and hugged her, she continued holding her all the way to the club but Helena smiled shrugged her shoulders and joined in the hug.

 _ **This story is about to be the death of me, I can already tell but this chapter is messy cause I basically threw some things in so I don't know if it's good or not, your guys decide.**_

 _ **As I said at the top when I said it was the best kung-fu-movie ever, I lied cause to be honest, it could've used more action, story and detail so that's why I wrote this plus there's a huge twist in the next chapter. Don't get me wrong but I like straight couples but not that much (just needed to get that off of my chest).**_


End file.
